Down Inside
by Eliasviel
Summary: Kau berada di sana, berdiri di hadapan seluruh khalayak, menatap pengantinmu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang salah?


**Disclaimer: **Karakter milik Rick Riordan.

**Summary: **Kau berada di sana, berdiri di hadapan seluruh khalayak, menatap pengantinmu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang salah?

* * *

.

**Down Inside**

.

_Did you hear that sound?_

.

* * *

Semuanya sempurna.

Kau mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Tak ada yang lebih tampan daripada dirimu—para gadis telah mengungkapkannya dengan jelas ketika kau berjalan menuju altar, dimana kau akan menunggu gadismu dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya.

"Gugup?" tanya _best man-_mu, Leo. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresimu. "Jangan sampai kau pingsan saat pengucapan janji, Bung."_  
_

Kau hanya memutar mata seraya meregangkan otot-ototmu, berusaha membuat mereka santai.

Percy, yang duduk paling depan bersama Annabeth dan beberapa teman lainnya, mengacungkan jempol padamu. Semuanya tampak gembira. Hari ini memang hari yang patut dirayakan sekaligus dibanggakan, terutama olehmu. Kau menebarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh ruangan. Hampir semua temanmu berada di sana, berjejalan. Bahkan Ayahmu Jupiter serta istrinya pun hadir.

Kau menghela nafas. Kau memang gugup. Gugup membayangkan saat ketika gadismu memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Ayahnya.

"Santai saja," ucap Leo, seakan bisa membaca pikiranmu.

"Aku benar-benar santai," dustamu.

_Semuanya tampak gembira. Semuanya ada di sini._

Perasaan dingin merayapi hatimu, meremas-remas jantungmu, lalu merambat ke sumsum tulangmu. Tak pernah kau merasa seperti ini—bahkan ketika melawan Titan sekalipun.

Semua temanmu ada di sini. Lalu, apa yang salah?

Salah satu pekemah Apollo memainkan lagu _Wedding March _yang sudah diimprovasi. Semua orang menoleh ketika pengantinmu melangkah di ambang pintu bersama dengan Ayahnya, Tristan McLean.

Kehangatan langsung membanjiri hatimu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau tak menyadari kehadiran siapapun di sana ketika gadismu berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau hanya memandanginya seolah-olah tak ada pernah puas. Tak diragukan lagi, Piper adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah dilihat semua orang—barangkali pengantin tercantik di muka bumi.

Dengan bangga kau mengambil tangannya, lalu meletakannya di tanganmu, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kau tak bisa berpikir mengenai apapun selain pengantinmu.

"...bersediakah kau menerima Piper McLean sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

Untuk beberapa saat, sesuatu dalam dirimu bergejolak.

Bibirmu berusaha bergerak, tetapi lidahmu kelu.

Kau berdiri di sana, di hadapan seluruh khayalak yang menonton, menatap gadis tercantik di seluruh dunia yang berhasil kau gaet sebagai pengantinmu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang salah?

Otakmu berusaha menjernihkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi rupanya gagal. Pikiranmu telah dipenuhi oleh sosok Piper McLean dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya yang mempesona, bagaikan titisan malaikat.

"Aku bersedia," katamu tanpa ragu.

Senyum terbingkai di wajah cantik gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrimu, yang tengah kau tatap tanpa berkedip.

Terdengar suara yang membayang-bayang di pikirannya, "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Kau merengkuh wajah rupawan itu, memandanginya selama beberapa saat seperti yang kau lakukan sedari tadi. Lalu kau menautkan bibirmu ke bibirnya.

Tepukan serta sorak-sorai memenuhi ruangan, tapi kau tak peduli. Kau tidak melepaskan tautan bibir kalian, karena untuk alasan yang ganjil, kau ketakutan.

Bukan, kata takut tidak cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

Cemas? Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanmu, bahkan Venus sang dewi cinta sekalipun.

Segalanya sempurna.

Hampir.

Berdiri di hadapan teman-temanmu yang bersorak, di hadapan Sang Penguasa Langit, semua orang mengelu-elukan dirimu dan istrimu.

Piper memelukmu, dan aromanya semakin mengacaukan pikiranmu.

Di saat seperti ini kau tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Piper, seolah-olah ia gravitasimu, tempatmu berpijak, nyawamu... Namun hatimu menyerukan nama Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

* * *

.

_My heart just broke._

_._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Kalian mengerti jalan cerita ini? Yah... jadi maksudnya, kan si Jason nggak pernah bisa _mikir _orang lain selain Piper—waktu itu pernah kan dia menduga jangan-jangan si Piper nyantet dia pake sihir cinta. Nah, dari situ saya dapet ide. **

**Jason selalu _berpikir _tentang Piper, tapi _hatinya _milik Reyna.**

**Di lubuk hatinya, Jason milik Reyna, tapi pikirannya dikuasai oleh Piper.**

**Oke, terimakasih! ^^**


End file.
